Eternal Love
by PrincessSakuraTenshi12
Summary: Hikari is just your normal teenage girl who thinks that there is no such thing as true love. When it comes around in someone she never expected, will she change her view on love, or just leave him in a hopeless desire? Please RR. This is my first fan-fic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (snif..snif) or any of the charters. (a/n) This is my first digimon fan fiction please R&R. Sorry that the prologue is really short but I don't have a PC! I have to go to the library but I will try to update soon.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"What is Love"  
  
~*~*~*~* Hikari's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What is love? Is it just the feeling that two people share when they care and adore each other? Personally, I don't know what true love is because I don't worry about that now. After all, I am just a 13 year old girl who has a lot on her mind 24-7. I have to deal with being a digidestined and you know how that goes. I know that love exists and that you just have to know where to find it. I believe in love, but love doesn't always last. That is why I don't believe in eternal love. How can people say that they will love each other forever when they only cause each other pain. I believe that in the end, no one is truly happy when they say that they are in love. "Hikari, we have to go before we're late!," Taichi screamed in enthusiasm. "Coming," Hikari said in an annoyed tone. I have to finish this entry now she thought, not wanting to forget what she wrote in her diary. I believe that love is not in the hands of a particular person. I think that fate rules love and that the only way that people ever fall in love is because of fate. Without it, love wouldn't exist. Hikari closed her journal and was about to step out of her room when she realized that she had just thought of something else to add to her journal entry today. ...Well, maybe fate does play a small role in love, but it also relies on the person. Hikari finally closed her journal and stepped out the door. As she was walking to school, her destination, she thought I don't want to believe that I will ever fall in love, but maybe fate might have something in store for me in the near future. I never know what fate will have for me, but I will be ready for it whenever it strikes. As she finished her last thought, she climbed up the steps and went through the doors of school. 


	2. Ch1 Saturday Plans

Eternal Love "Ch.1 Saturday Plans" Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its content. Another chappie is finally up. I would like to thank goldendove88 and Flipstahhz for reviewing my story. You guys rock!! Now back to the story and enjoy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hikari's POV again*~*~*~*~* When I arrived in the classroom, I found Daisuke sitting on my desk. He always likes to sit on my desk. "Hi Hikari," Daisuke said as he gleefully waited for me to sit down. "Hello Daisuke," I replied back with an annoyed look. "Um Hikari, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the movies this weekend." "I don't know Daisuke because I have to do something with my family this weekend. Maybe some other time." "Sure Hikari, just let me know when you are free." "Okay Daisuke, now we better sit down since homeroom has started." Gosh, I am glad that that is over with. Daisuke just doesn't get the fact that I don't like him. I want to tell him that I'm not interested, but I don't want to hurt him. "Ohayo Hikari," Takeru said to me as he went to his desk. "Ohayo Takeru," I replied back. "I hope that today is a fun day." "I do to Takeru, I hope so too." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When I sat down to eat my lunch, I was suprised to find Takeru sitting at the table that I sit at. "Do you mind if I sit with you today, Hikari?" "No, not at all." We both ate lunch in silence when Takeru broke the silence. "Hikari, I was wondering if you were not busy, would you like to go to the new amusement park with me Saturday?" "Sure Takeru, I would love to," I said not realizing what I had just agreed to. I'm actually going on a date with Takeru this Saturday. "Okay, great. Well I guess that I will see you at the park tomorrow then."(A/N: I'm sorry that I did not make the day clear to everyone. The day is Friday.^_^) "See you tomorrow Takeru." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As I left school to start my weekend, I thought about going with Takeru tomorrow. I can't wait until tomorrow and I hope that I will have a great time as well. I guess that I am going to find out tomorrow. With that, I walked down the street to my house. *~*~*~*~* Well, that is what I have for now and I will make sure to update as soon as I can. Once again, arigatou to all of the people who reviewed my story and I hope that you enjoy the continuing part to it. Until next time, Jaa ne!!!^_^ ^.^ PrincessSakuraTenshi12^_^ 


	3. Ch2 Making New Arrangements

Konnichi wa everyone. This is the new chapter to my story and I hope that you like it. I would like to thank **goldendove88 **for the great reviews. I would also like to thank **Flipstahhz** and **Miaow227 **for the great advice. Hope that all of you like the new chapter. Now on to the story.^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Making Final Arrangements 

By:**_ PrincessSakuraTenshi12_**

****

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*Hikari's POV~*~*~*~*

When I stepped into the door of my house, I was greeted by my annoying brother.

" Hello Hikari," my brother said to me.

" Hello Taichi," I replied back.

"What are you doing home onii-chan? I thought that you had soccer practice today."

"I thought that I did too, but they canceled it for today."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to my room for now Taichi."

"Okay, but by the way, I heard that you and Takeru are going to Odaiba Amusement Park tomorrow," he said while grinning in a strange way.

"Yes I am Taichi and don't think of any ideas," I replied and slammed the door.

I can't believe that Taichi is so naïve. He knows that Takeru and I are just friends and are going just as that. I swear that Taichi can be so stupid sometimes.

But as I lay on my bed I thought _Who told Taichi that we were going and does Takeru only want to go as friends? Oh well, I don't care if Taichi teases me because I know that I'm going to have a great time tomorrow._

With that thought in mind, I fell asleep awaiting for tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*Takeru's POV~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, I'm stuffed!" I replied to my brother Yamato.

"I'm glad that you liked dinner."

"By the way Takeru, I am so glad that you finally asked Hikari out. You really like her don't you?"

"Yes I like her a lot Yamato. We have been friends so long that I have realized that I _love _her."

"Aww, that is so cute Takeru. I hope that you have a good time with her tomorrow."

" I'll make sure Yamato. Now if you don't mind, I think that I  am going to turn in for tonight. Good night Yamato."

"Good night Takeru."

As I walked to my room I thought about how fun tomorrow would be. _Tomorrow is going to be great and I know it will be because Hikari will be there with me._

With that thought, I closed the door and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*Yamato's POV~*~*~*~*

Good, Takeru is finally asleep. I've got to call Taichi again and make some arrangements.

I went up to the phone and quickly dialed Taichi's number.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, this is Taichi speaking."

"Hi Taichi, it's Yamato."

"Hey, Hikari is finally asleep."

"So is Takeru."

"Good. Hikari sure seems really happy about going with your brother tomorrow."

"Yeah, but Takeru is even more excited because he likes her."

"Is that so? Well, I guess that we will have to make sure that they end up getting together."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Taichi?"

"Exactly Yamato. We will have to arrange for them to have other dates besides tomorrow."

"Yes Taichi. By the way, there will be a festival next Saturday. It is the most popular festival in Japan and there are a lot of people who attend it. We should both go and make my brother and your sister go as well. So what do you say, Taichi?"

"I think that it is a great idea Yamato. We will make sure to do it. Well, I have to go and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, don't worry about the transportation tomorrow. I will take them to the amusement park myself Taichi."

"Thanks a lot Yamato. I owe you one. Jaa!!"

"Jaa Taichi!"

With that, Taichi hung up the phone. _Tomorrow is going to be a really fun day for Takeru and Hikari. Now I better go to bed or else I won't get up in the morning._

I walked down the hall to my room, grinning at the future plans that Taichi and I had for out younger siblings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*The next morning~*~*Hikari's POV~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock.

Oh my god, it is already 9:00 and I'm going to be late for our date.

With that thought in my head, I went to the dining room.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Hikari," my family replied back to me.

I better hurry up and eat before I am late.

"Why didn't you wake me up baka?"

"Who are you calling baka Hikari? You should have set your alarm clock earlier," my brother replied.

"Just forget about it."

I quickly finished my breakfast of eggs and sausage and went to change for my date.

~*~*~*~*~*30 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hikari, are you ready yet? Yamato will be here to pick you up any minute now."

"I'm coming Taichi. Just give me a second."

"Ding-dong." I heard the doorbell ring and my brother shouting, "I'll get it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*Taichi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Yamato. Hikari will be down in a minute. By the way, where's Takeru?"

"I'm right here Taichi."

"Great. Let me just tell Hikari that you're here."

"No need to do that, I'm already here."

I turned around to see Hikari wearing a light pink blouse with flower buttons down the middle of it. She also wore a gray skirt that went to her knees and had pink roses on it. She put a little pink rose barrette to clip up her hair.

I then looked behind me to see that Takeru was wearing a blue-gray shirt that was covered by a khaki vest. He also wore khaki shorts and a khaki hat as well. (A/N: I am not that good at describing clothes in detail. Gomen ^.^)

They look so cute today and they are trying to look good for each other. This is so adorable.

"Well we have to go before traffic starts. Bye Taichi and talk to you later man," Yamato told me.

"Bye Hikari and have a great time. Don't stay out too late and please be home by 11:00 so that mom and dad will not worry."

"Ok Taichi. See you later."

I closed the door and walked away with a big grin on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*In the car~*~*~*Yamato's POV~*~*~*~*

"So Takeru, Hikari, what music do you want to listen to?"

"It doesn't matter Yamato. We will listen to anything," I heard my brother reply.

"Okay," I said and put on a cassette of my band, the **Howling Wolves**, performing.

As I arrived in the Odaiba Amusement Park, I gave Takeru some money to spend at the park.

"Thanks Yamato and see you later."

"Ok Takeru, have a great time and I will be here to pick you up at 10:00. Jaa."

Takeru helped Hikari out of my car and went towards the entrance of the park.

I drove away with a thought in my mind. _I know that they will have a great time and maybe they will hook up soon. I guess that Taichi and I will have to wait for it._

I turned the corner onto our street and entered our apartment complex with a great big smirk on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that is the next chapter of the story for you. Gomen because this chapter is so short and I was anticipating to make it longer, but I can't due to the fact that I have so much school work and I have finals as well. That is why I decided to release this chapter earlier and I didn't want to keep my reviewers waiting. I am also sorry that I did not make this chapter the one with the date and I will do that chapter next. I know that this chapter has a lot of dialogue and I will make sure to write much more in the future.

Thank you once again to **goldendove88, Flipstahhz** and **Miaow227 **for your great reviews and you guys ROCK!! Until then, Jaa!

                                                                                     Sincerely,

                                                                                          Sakura-chan^_^

**Next chapter: The Date** Takeru and Hikari's date is finally here. How will it go and will the two of them realize the feelings that they have for each other? Stay tuned to find out more. 

La la la la la la la la la la la la la ^-^


	4. Ch3 The Date

**_PrincessSakuraTenshi12 _** Replies:

_**Flipstahhz:** Yes, I am so glad that I was able to get the spacing corrected. I am glad that you like the fact that I added Taichi and Yamato into the mix. Just you wait because there will be more appearance and more involvement with them in the future. I hope that this chapter will provide enough background information for you. Hope that you like this chapter.-_

_**Miaow227: **I got the spacing fixed and thanks for saying that my work is good so far. Hope that you like this chapter as well. -_

_**Goldendove88: **Thanks for the great review and it makes me feel a lot better when you say that my story is really good. That is why you are my best friend!!! Hope that you enjoy this chapter and all of the ones to come!! -_

_**Ethereal-moonrain: **Thanks for the great review and here is the next long-awaited chapter for you. Hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long and hope you enjoy!! -_

_**SweetCandy333: **Thanks for the great review and I am terribly sorry that you can't be on anymore. Your review was much appreciated and take care. -_

_**ProtoBlues: **I finally got the spacing down and I agree that it was a strain on the eye. I am so sorry that you had to read that terrible clump of letters and here is the next chapter for you. I will also be looking forward to co-writing with you. Enjoy!!!_

_**Wings of Jade: **You are totally welcome for me reading all of your fics. They were all really good and I loved reading all of them. Hope you like this chap.!!! -_

_**SaKuRaStArS: **Thanks for the great review and I hope that you like this long-awaited chapter. It is okay that you are not much of a Digimon fan. I am just glad that you liked it. I will make a CCS story soon, so look out for it. Enjoy!!! -_

_**Anime-obsession260: **Thanks for the great review and you are totally welcome. Your stories were great and I loved reviewing all of them as well. Hope you like this chap. and look forward to a CCS story from me soon! Enjoy!! -_

**Hey guys!!! Here is the long awaited next chapter of my fic. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. My life has been so busy these last few months and I couldn't find any time to update. GOMEN NE!!!! I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter and it is totally okay with me if you don't want to read it any more. I understand. I should've updated sooner and I am sorry that I had to make all of you wait so long. Please enjoy this chapter and hope that you review!!!! Now on to the story… **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon of any of its content.

Chapter 3: The Date 

**By: _PrincessSakuraTenshi12_**

Takeru's POV

I was standing with Hikari in the parking lot and watched amazingly as my brother sped off.

_Why did Yamato have to leave so quickly? What is he thinking leaving me with Hikari so soon!!! I know that he did this purposely to get back at me. Oh, just you wait and see Yamato. I will get you and I won't be as nice!!_ (A/N: Takeru is not really that mad. He is just overly excited because he had a sugar overdose. Just Kidding!!!! -)

"Are you ready to go inside Takeru?" Hikari asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied back.

_I hope this day is as perfect as it can be. I just hope that I don't freeze of do something that well make Hikari wonder about me. Well, I guess that we are about to find out._

Normal POV

Takeru and Hikari stepped through the gates of the amusement park. They were both shocked to see how busy it was today.

"Wow, it's really packed Takeru. I wonder why there are so many people here."

"You're right Hikari, it is packed in here. It's probably busy because it is Saturday and it's also summer as well."

"Well, we better go to the rides before they get busy."

"Ok Hikari. What ride do you want to go to first?"

"I was thinking of going to the Viper." (A/N: The amusement park is the equivalent to Astroworld. All of the rides mentioned in this chapter are all Astroworld names. Gomen because I couldn't think of any names to give the rides. Now on to the story… -)

Takeru and Hikari walked through the big crowd to get to the Viper. The park was really packed. It was filled with energetic, rowdy teenagers that inhabited every single ride in the park. The two of them didn't mind though. Fortunately, Takeru and Hikari were patient. They didn't take any time rushing to get through the crowds.

When they finally reached the Viper, Takeru and Hikari were surprised to see that the line was very short.

"Wow, I can't believe that this line is so short Takeru. I guess that it won't take long to get on then."

"That is a good thing Hikari. We will be able to get more rides in if the lines are short."

The two teens stood in the very short line and were able to get on the ride immediately.

Takeru and Hikari looked for a place to sit. They finally found a seat that wasn't taken that was close to the front. Hikari jumped into the seat first and Takeru went in after her. They quickly fastened their seatbelts and got ready for an awesome time.

"I can't wait for the ride to get started. I always love to ride this ride. I hope you like it too Takeru."

"Thanks a lot Hikari. I know that I will enjoy it with _**you**_ here." _Oh my god, did I just say that to her. I am such an idiot. Go ahead Takeru, make yourself seem obvious. _"By the way, what ride do you want to ride after this?"

"I was thinking of riding…….." Hikari was cut off by the start of the ride. For the next couple of minutes, the only thing that was heard from her and Takeru were enthusiastic screams and yells of excitement in the ride.

After the ride, Takeru and Hikari followed the riders to the exit. The two talked about how exciting the ride was and how they liked the huge loop the best. Hikari started walking again when Takeru told her to stop because he wanted to catch his breath.

"So Takeru, what ride do you want to ride next?"

"It is up to you Hikari. I really don't care what we ride next."

"I want you to pick the ride Takeru. I think that it is only fair that you have the next ride."

"Ok then Hikari. How about we ride Diablo Fall since it is right next to the Viper."

"That is a good idea. Besides, I haven't ridden Diablo Falls before and it looks really fun."

The two walked a very short distance to their next ride and got in the line. It didn't take long for them to get on the ride and Hikari was anxiously waiting for the ride to start.

Slowly, the boat started to go up the slope and continued to do that until it was at the top.

Hikari and Takeru quickly gripped the straps on either side of them and held on tight as the ride started.

The ride pushed forward and suddenly started to spin rapidly down the slide. Hikari tried to keep her eyes open, but started to get dizzy as everything became a blur for her.

When the ride was over, Hikari had trouble walking and Takeru wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

He took her to a bench and sat down with her. He then started to shake her to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay Hikari?"

He waited a few seconds and finally he heard her answer.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy because I was staring around when the ride started spinning. The ride was very fun though."

"I am glad that you're alright. You gave me quite a scare there Hikari. Are you okay enough to walk on your own or do you still need help?"

"I can walk on my own, but thank you for asking."

"No problem."

Over the course of the next half hour, the two got the chance to ride Thunder River and the Tidal Wave.

The two headed towards the Mayan Mindbender and decided to make that the next ride that they were going to ride.

They stood in the very long line and had to wait almost an hour before they were finally able to board the ride.

Takeru and Hikari went into the first seat that they could find. Takeru took a seat and Hikari took the seat directly in front of him in the same area.

The ride made its way to the tunnel and everything became pitch black as they went inside. The sudden change to darkness startled Hikari and she tried to grab the railing, but accidentally grabbed onto Takeru's shirt instead.

"Oh, sorry about that Takeru," she said as she let go of Takeru's shirt while turning cherry red.

"It's okay Hikari. No problem," Takeru replied back to her not noticing that he was also turning a dark shade of red.

The two sat in silence as the ride continued on and after another 2 minutes, the ride was finished. Hikari quickly exited not wanting Takeru to see her face still red.

"Wait Hikari. There are so many people in this park and we can't afford to lose each other."

"Sorry about that Takeru. It's just that I had to get some air. I hope that I didn't worry you," Hikari said lying to him, but glad that she wasn't red anymore when she looked at herself in the metallic, napkin dispenser next to her.

Takeru gave her a couple more minutes before asking, "Are you read to go onto another ride Hikari?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could take a rest and maybe get something to eat because I am getting a little hungry. After all, you can get hungry after riding as many rides as we have!"

"Sure Hikari. Besides, I am getting a little hungry myself as well. Lets go get something for the both of us to share. You are not that hungry, are you?"

"No, I am not that hungry. I just want a snack so that I can keep my energy up."

The two nodded in agreement and went to look for something that was not too expensive. It took them a trip half-way around the park to find something for them to share.

They both figured that they would need something sugary so that they could last the rest of the day without getting tired. After much deliberation, they both decided on a funnel cake and 2 sodas.

The two of them went to the funnel cake stand and Takeru gave the guy their order.

"I'll take one funnel cake, one medium coke, and a medium sprite."

"That will be $8.00."

_Gosh, it sure is getting expensive around here. _"Here you go," he told the guy as he gave him a $10 bill.

"$2.00 is your change and your order will be right out," the guy told Takeru.

"Thank you." Takeru waited for about 3 minutes and the guy told him that his order was ready. Takeru took the order and made his way over to the table where Hikari was sitting.

"Sorry that it took so long. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't take too long," Hikari told him as she took her Sprite.

The two began to tear apart sections of the funnel cake and ate them very slowly trying to savor the powdery sugar. Soon the food was all gone, but, not wanting to get in the heat again, they decided to still stay under the shaded table.

Both of them wanted to stay in the shade a little longer because it was so hot. To pass the time, they made huge conversation and talked about everything from school to their personal lives.

After another half hour, they both got up and started to walk around the park until it was okay to start riding rides again.

The next ride that they ran into was the Dungeon Drop. Trying to satisfy their anxiousness, the two decided that that would be the next ride for them. Seeing as how it was really starting to get dark, the two wanted to hurry before the lines got busy again.

The lines weren't that long and this made Hikari and Takeru even happier. Dungeon Drop was going to be their last ride and then they would go home.

Hikari and Takeru waited in line and eventually made their way to the dungeon underneath the ride. Before they realized it, they were at the front of the line waiting to be put on the ride.

About 5 minutes later, the two of them were getting on the ride and they started buckling themselves up. When everyone was safe and secure, the ride started to ascend. Takeru was pretty calm on the way up, but Hikari started to fidget when she realized how high they were going up.

Soon enough, they were at the top of the tower. Hikari was very nervous, but knew that she shouldn't have been. _What is wrong with you Hikari? You have ridden this ride many times already. There is no reason for you to be scared._

Unfortunately, she didn't listen to her conscience. She didn't have time to calm herself because the ride started to drop very quickly. Hikari quickly grabbed onto Takeru's arm for support.

Takeru, shocked from Hikari's sudden action, looked at her worriedly because he wanted to know what was wrong.

Hikari's hold on him became tighter as they went down and she didn't realize the look of pain in Takeru's face.

When the ride finally came to a halt, the tow of them procrastinated getting off. Hikari looked dazed and lifeless just standing there.

Takeru was successfully able to get Hikari's arm off of his. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he was going to find out.

"Hikari, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and didn't reply back to him until he started to shake her.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry Takeru. I guess that I just blacked out. I'm okay, I promise. I guess that I am just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the First Aid Office if you want me to."

"No, that's okay. I swear that I am alright. I just need to breathe, that's all."

Takeru let Hikari take a couple of breaths and waited until she was completely fine. He then decided that he would ask her what was happening to her.

Hikari, more relaxed now, looked up at Takeru. She saw the look in his worried blue eyes and knew what he wanted to ask her.

"Hikari, I know that you suddenly becoming dazed is very much out of the ordinary for you. If something is wrong, it's okay to tell me."

"Takeru, like I said before, everything's fine. You really don't have to worry about me. I promise that I am okay. Let's just drop the subject, please."

"Okay, but only if you swear that you're okay."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about anything. Thanks for caring about me though."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

The two of them walked to the entrance and left behind a very exciting and fun-filled day. Hikari stood at the entrance while Takeru went further out. He called Yamato and told his brother to come pick them up.

After he finished the call, Takeru went back to Hikari and told her that his brother would pick the two of them up very soon.

Before the two of them knew it, Yamato's bluish-silver Corvette zoomed into the parking lot. Both of them were very happy to see Yamato, mostly because they were starving.

"So, how was everything, you two?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Everything was great and we both had a great time. Right Hikari?" Takeru replied back to his brother.

"Yeah, it was really enjoyable and that is the most fun that I have had in a long time. It was all thanks to Takeru."

"Oh, you're making me blush. It was very fun with you as well."

Yamato quickly interrupted them with the question, "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Since it is kind of late, we should probably just go get burgers. Is that okay Hikari?"

"That will be fine. I really don't care what I eat. I'm just hungry!!!!"

"Okay, burgers it is." Yamato drove into a Whataburger and ordered all three of their meals. They all ate in the car and enjoyed every bite of their meals, as well as each other's company.

Yamato started the car again and drove to Hikari's apartment building. It didn't take long to get there, and soon they were at the front of her apartment building.

Yamato turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He went and opened Takeru's side of the car. When he looked on Takeru's side, he turned around and displayed a huge smirk on his face.

Hikari was laying on Takeru's shoulder and had fallen asleep. He didn't want to make his and Taichi's plan obvious, so he acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Takeru, we have to get Hikari inside. Wake her up."

"I can't Yamato. She's not waking up. I guess that she is really tired or else she wou;dn't be knocked out like this."

"Well, I guess that you are going to have to carry her Takeru. There is no other option. We have to get her to her room immediately."

With that said and done, Yamato helped Takeru out of the car without waking up Hikari. Takeru then carefully lifted Hikari out of the car and held her delicately in his arms.

The two brothers walked up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the door of the Kamiya residence.

Taichi's POV

I answered the door and wondered who would knock on our door at this late at night.

A look of surprise and evilness appeared on my face as I saw who it was.

My best friend was at the door, along with my little sister in his little brother's arms. It surprised me greatly, but I figured that I should let them in immediately.

Normal POV

Taichi invited them in and said in relief, "You two got here just in time. My parents aren't here yet and won't be for another half an hour. I'm glad that ya'll made it here safe and sound."

"Yeah, we didn't think that we would've made it in time. We would've been here sooner, but I took my brother and your sister out to get something to eat. I hope that it wasn't much of a problem for you."

"It was no problem at all. We better hurry though. My parents could be home any minute. Takeru, go take my sister to her room. It is the only pink room in the house, so it won't be hard to find."

Takeru walked ahead, with the sleeping Hikari still in his arms, to her room. Her room door was already open, so it made it much easier for Takeru to get inside.

He placed her on the bed and drew her pink and white covers over her. Assured that she was safe and tucked in her bed securely, he started to step out of the room.

Suddenly, a sudden urge came over him out of nowhere. He started to walk to her bed again. Without having much control over himself, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He quickly backed away, not wanting to wake her angelic-like form. He slowly closed her door and muttered a soft "_Sweet Dreams_" to her. With that, he shut the door and went back to Taichi and his brother.

As soon as he entered the living room again, Taichi asked him, "Is she safe in her bed?" Takeru nodded his head and was cut off by his brother.

"I guess that we should be leaving Taichi. It is getting really late and I think that Takeru is pretty wiped out as well. Good night Taichi."

"Good night Yamato and Takeru. Thanks for taking my little sister today and see you at school on Monday."

The three said their goodbyes and the two brothers went down the stairs to their car.

Taichi watched on the balcony as they drove off. He decided to turn in for the night, awaiting the day that would meet him tomorrow.

**Well, that's the 3rd chapter for you. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I will promise to update it sooner. The story is just getting started and I hope that you will stay tuned in to find out what happens next. Take care and ja matte ne!!!!**

_**Next chapter: **_You will just have to see and find out for yourself. Stay tuned and you will find out. I know that I am evil aren't I? He he!!!

_**PrincessSakuraTenshi12**_


End file.
